ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ( Dorothy Gale (1939) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy Gale is a little girl from Kansas. She also is an orphan who lived on a small farm in the prairies. She made several legendary trips to the magical Land of Oz with her pet dog, Toto. Dorothy Gale. After they could no longer pay the Kansas mortgage for the farm due to poverty and facing homelessness, Dorothy and Toto, along with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry eventually moved to Oz permanently and became immortal. They live in the Royal Palace of Oz with Dorothy's best friend Princess Ozma, who is the child Queen of Oz and the rightful ruler of the Emerald City. Princess Ozma eventually decided to crown Dorothy as an official Princess of Oz, making Dorothy Royalty. Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy is just like any other little country girl of her time, ordinary, average and a well grown child for her age. Her exact age is never given in the book series by L. Frank Baum, but her character is no older than twelve. Baum describes Dorothy as having a round, rosy and slightly sunburnt face, chubby little hands, big earnest eyes filled with life, and a merry laugh. Dorothy was originally illustrated by W. W. Denslow to appear to be a chubby six to twelve-year-old with her darkish hair styled in her trademark braided pigtails, and wearing her charmed Silver Shoes. In the rest of the Oz books by Baum, the characters including Dorothy herself, are all drawn by john R. Neill and she appears to be a thin, fashion foward young lady in dress shoes, while carring a parasol. She had short yellow blonde hair that was styled in a bob, and sometimes wore a fashionable bow or hat upon her head, tilted to the side, matching her outfit. Personality & Mannerisms Dorothy is the very essense of the young at heart and never stopped believing in magic. Overall, her character and personality traits are generally of innocence, faith trustworthiness and truth. She is a smart and happy little girl who remains positive, humble, usually sweet tempered and loves her pet dog Toto very much. is scolding Billina for fighting with the other chickens .]]She is an optimistic dreamer, like her dead mother, and Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her soul at birth, since she has been protected and unharmed in all of her amazing and dangerous adventures through many strange and bizzare places. Princess Dorothy of Oz In the Land of Oz Princess Dorothy and Toto are very popular and known about after the first adventure in Oz. Dorothy is mostly recognized for being the means of destroying the Wicked Witches of the East and West. After moving to Oz permanently, it is revealed that Toto has the ability to talk. In fact, He had the ability to do so the entire time, even when he came to Oz the first time with Dorothy. But Toto prefers to only bark as he is so used to using his barking as his way of communicating instead of speaking actual words or sentences like all the other animals in Oz. Despite the luxurious lifestyles they live in Oz, Ozma and Dorothy were not spoiled by the magic and extravagance that surrounded them. Dorothy remained down to earth and unselfish, for her and Ozma are also very close to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who is like a mother figure to both girls. The trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness, good manners and compassion. Dorothy and Ozma live lives of luxury in the Emerald City and reside in the Royal Palace of Oz in the center of the city. In Oz, Uncle Henry, Aunt Em and Dorothy wear only the finest garments and fancy clothing adorned with gems and jewels which are fit for only Royalty. Also, like any Princess, Dorothy always wears a sparkling tiara or crown that is custom made for her. When Princess Ozma isn't busy accessing her Royal duties or sitting on her Royal golden jeweled throne in the Palace chamber, listening to the problems and request of her beloved people, she can be found with Dorothy, arm in arm in her Royal rose garden. The two little girls enjoy having refreshing walks amoung the blossoming flowers, while innocently giggling, sharing little secrets, and friendly kisses on the cheek. The Silver Shoes, Not So Ruby Afterall... In the original story, Dorothy Gale's. Charmed footwear which she used to send her and Toto home again at the very end of her journey, were NOT made of sparkling rubies. In fact the shoes were not red at all, but simply Silver. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that they were once owned by the Wicked Witch of the East and will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by clicking the heels together three times. The Silver Shoes are the first magical item introduced in Oz. Other charmed items are placed into the plot of the original Oz books, for example: the Golden Cap. And even in Baum's continuing books such as magic whistles, ruby keys, magic mirrors and most notably the Powder of Life. *See Silver Shoes for further information. Adventures Over The Rainbow! #'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' It all started with a little farm girl named Dorothy... Dorothy Gale lived with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a farm in the Kansas prairies where her only companion was her little black dog, Toto. One day a powerful cyclone carried her farmhouse to the magical land of Oz where it landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her instantly. Dorothy met the Good Witch of the North who ruled over the purple Gillikins, and the blue Munchkins who lived in the part of the land and thanked Dorothy for freeing them from the Wicked Witches bondage. Since the land of Oz was surrounded by a Deadly Desert, the only way for Dorothy to get back to hrr Aunt Em was to seek Oz the great and powerful who was the Wizard in the Emerald City. Only he could help her return to Kansas again. The Good Witch gave Dorothy the Witch's Silver Shoes that also held a magic charm within them. The Good Witch kissed her on the forehead for protection and luck and saftey. And with that Dorothy and Toto set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow who wanted a brain, the Tin Woodman who desired a heart, and last but not least the Cowardly Lion who was in need of Courage. After many adventures in Oz the traveling companions all made it to the Emerald City at last. Thanks to Dorothy's Silver Shoes the Wizard agreed to give them an audience, but only one at a time. Appearing to Dorothy as a giant floating head, to the Scarecrow as a lovely fairy, to the Tin woodman as a ferocious beast with horns, and to the Cowardly Lion as a flaming ball of fire. Despite his shape-shifting ways the Wizard all commanded them to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West. After being captured by the Wicked Witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by throwing a bucket of water all over her and the Witch melted away. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there they discovered that the Wizard was a phony and a humbug. The Wizard promised to take Dorothy back home via Hot-Air Balloon. But it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto who went chasing after a kitten. Dorothy and her companions then traveled to the South lands of Oz to find the beautiful Lady Glinda, the Good Witch of the red Quadlings, as Dorothy's last hope of salvation. After several more adventures, they arrived at her ruby-palace and Glinda informed Dorothy about the secret charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, which allowed her and Toto to return home to Kansas and back with Uncle Henry and Aunt Em again. Dorothy Gale in Baum's Oz Sequels L. Frank Baum wrote fourteen offical sequels to his first Oz book. Dorothy Gale does not appear in all of the Oz books, but she is usually mentioned such as in the second Oz book and makes an appearance throughout the series. Her character is sometimes the protagonists along with other characters such as Princess Ozma. While at other times the focal point is not Dorothy at all but other characters of Oz such as Jack Pumpkinhead, the Hungry Tiger or Polychrome the Rainbows daughter. 2. Dorothy does not make an appearance in the Marvelous Land of Oz. She is still back home in Kansas recuperating from her first adventure, although she is mentioned several times in the story. 3. Ozma of Oz Because of the cyclone damage and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry decided to take a vacation and travel to Australia with Dorothy to accompany him. During the voyage a storm washed her overboard, and she soon found herself on the shores of the Land of Ev with a yellow hen named Billina. They found a mechanical man named Tik-Tok and, after a visit to the royal palace in Evna, joined Ozma of Oz and a group from the Emerald City (including her old friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion) on a journey to the Nome Kingdom to liberate the Royal Family of Ev from the Nome King. There she confiscated the Nome King's Magic Belt and after their mission was successfully completed, she returned with them to the Emerald City. She was made a Princess of Oz, but afterward returned to Uncle Henry. 4. Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and Uncle Henry stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in San Francisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. 5. The Road to Oz A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. 6. The Emerald City of Oz When Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. 7. The Patchwork Girl of Oz After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. 8. Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Trot. 9. Rinkitink in Oz Dorothy watched the adventures of Prince Inga in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. 10. The Lost Princess of Oz When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went out to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country found out that Ozma had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to his new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, Ugu rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Magic Belt from the Nome King. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. 11. The Tin Woodman of Oz Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Man's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but the Tin Man didn't take the hint, so Dorothy returned to the Emerald City instead. 12. Glinda of Oz One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. The two girls journeyed to the Flatheads' mountain, where they met the Su-Dic, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused Ozma and took the two girls prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded in the underwater city until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. The Twisted Land of Oz (Spawn Toys) In a very dark and grim story, this erotic and gothic version of 'The Wizard of Oz' is indeed a twisted one. Dorothy is portrayed as a very innocent orphan who is also a fully developed and sexually frustrated girl in her late teens who is swept away to the land of Oz, a mysterious and psychotic realm of dark entities, sexual slavery, rape, mutant creatures and tortured souls. Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of the Wizard at Glinda's palace. She receives a special gift of his friendship by Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy,along with Toto, accompanies Jamie who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with Jamie and meets his best friend, Buddy, when they arrive by balloon in the Emerald City. She joins them and even Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with him while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to the Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Barnyard Studios) An independent and yet extremely faithful adaption of Baum's envision of Oz, in this version Dorothy Gale is played by an actress who is undeniably the most loyal to Baum's original character. If Dorothy Gale of Kansas existed in real life and went to Oz: This is what she'd realistically look like. Judy Garland is Dorothy Gale In the year of 1938/1939 Judy was fifteen at the time she portrayed the twelve year old Kansas farm girl who gets swept away to Oz via cyclone. She turned sixteen on the set during the shooting of the movie as she began to develop into a curvy young woman. Despite being technically too old to play Dorothy as Baum intended his character in the book to be a mere child, Judy did portray a very good Dorothy of Kansas. Thanks to her talented singing voice, she beat many other young actresses for the lead role such as Shirley Temple who was a loyal fan of Baum's Oz books, and was more close to the look and age of Baum's description of Dorothy. Judy was put on a strict diet and forced to wear a special type of corset under her costume, that flattened out her curves by painfully binding her breast down flat against her chest to make her appear as a twelve year old little girl who was more innocent, underdeveloped and younger than her real life age. Return to Oz Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney Film starring Fairuza Balk as the insomniac and melancholy Dorothy Gale, and Piper Laurie as a considered Aunt Em. The look of Return to Oz was intended to give it's audience a more surreal and realistic point of veiw of the land of Oz and all of it's characters. The plot is based loosely off of two of Baum's original novels. During it's release in the summer of 85, it was bashed by critics for being too "scary and intense" for children and wasn't successful during the time of its release. Despite it's failure to appeal to the public, Return to Oz has still gained a huge cult following of fans all over the world 30 years after it's original making. Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return In this CGI animated film, Dorothy is given a more modern look as she trades her iconic blue and white look of gingham for denim overalls of blue and cowboy boots. She is Voiced by actress and singer Lea Mitchell, Dorothy Gale returns to Kansas to find it devastated. Dorothy then finds a new way to get back to the Land of Oz only to discover that her old friends-the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion-and the entire Land of Oz are all in grave danger. On Dorothy's new journey through Oz, she meets new friends like a china doll princess, a marshmallow man named Marshal Mallow, a large owl named Wiser, and an ancient tree-turned-tugboat named Tugg. With the help of her new friends, they band together against a wicked Jester who wants to control Oz by turning important people into marionettes. This movie is loosely based on the book Dorothy of Oz by Roger S. Baum. The Muppets Wizard of Oz In the 2005 Disney made for TV special, Dorothy is played by pop singer Ashanti who dreams of a glamorous life of the rich and famous and is egar to leave her small town trailer park existence behind. The Wiz In the 1978 all African-American version of The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy Gale is played by actress and Motown singer Diana Ross to be a shy Twenty-four year old Kindergarten teacher who is lost in life and has no direction of her future. Her trip to Oz is a late-coming of age story as she faces her fears head-on. That's 70's Show-Tornado Prom Episode In the popular TV Sitcom That's 70's show, the conceited and vain Jackie Burkeart has a dream on her Prom night which happens to be on the night a Tornado hits the Wisconsin town. Jackie dreams that she is Dorothy Gale with her stuffed animal Unicorn as Toto. Her look is based off of the 1900 illustrations by W. W Denslow from the original book by Baum. In Comics Marvel Comic released an entire series of Baums fourteen Oz books. ''Oz Squad Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (''Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent the latter to the Land of Oz, a time storm sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, she has a still-living father). Her family name, Gale, isn't mentioned in the books until the third one, Ozma of Oz. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are never identified as Gales in any of the Oz books (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with them is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she was related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in the second chapter of The Emerald City of Oz, Baum writes, "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is Dorothy's mother's brother. In March Laumer's book Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, their last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in both, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks her which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, she marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who wouldn't be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, the daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. ]] as Dorothy in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz]] as Dorothy in Tin Man]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele * The Land of Oz (2014): Madisyn Wright Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters